Filmmaker and Phantom
by OperaGhostRose
Summary: Taylor Cunningham is a young filmmaker from America who came to Paris to film her new movie. Just one thing, it is in the Opera Populaire and the Phantom doesn't want her there. What will happen in this modern PhanFiction?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, This is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys enjoy it. This idea came to me in a dream and I've been working on a plot line ever since, so hoping for the best and I'm really nervous.**

Savannah and I approached the opera house in awe. We couldn't belive it. Every detail was exactly as we heard from others, as well as seen in movies, or at least I have. It was just as we imagined down to the stone street. It was great to possibly be able to work in a place of such grandeur.

My name is Taylor Cunningham, I am a film director from America. To be more specific, I specialize in monster and horror movies. Savannah Reagan is the leading actress in my new production of The Phantom of the Opera. She was to play Christine Daaè and I don't know if she's seen any of the movies or read one of the books, but don't argue for later reasons. She had always wanted to be the main star in my movies. We came to Paris, France to confront the opera house's manager about permission to use the opera as a set for the movie for a few weeks (filming on location is much more realistic than on a constructed set.) If we get the opera house, then the whole movie will be exactly as I had it in my head. I have planned this for a long time, and I don't want to give up now. This movie is supposed to be my best, and I worked on this one the longest and most passionate.

We approached the opera house slowly. I was starting to get nervous about this; I was extremely worried that the manager would refuse and we would have to catch a plane back home an hour after we arrived. I didn't want to come all this way for nothing. The producers will be especially upset. I don't know what they would do to me and my movie. They can't remove me from it because I wrote the script, but they might send someone else to take charge.

As we entered, there we two guys at the front to open the doors. Since they worked there, I figured that they would know where the manager might be. "Do you know where the manager is? We're expected to meet him here you can see we are quite lost." I asked the two. They looked at each other with a shocked look on their faces, but then looked back at us. One glance at Savannah, and I knew we were thinking the same thing.  
We stood in silence for a moment. It was an awkward silence. The two men seemed to be at a loss for words. We were just, looking at each other. Each of us glancing at our partners. This was taking too long, and we needed to get to the manager. If we walked around for a while someone might show up, or the manager. Right before we were going to leave, one of them spoke up, "Are...Are you Madame Cunningham and Madame Reagan?"

Savannah spoke up before I got the chance like always. Sometimes she can be a real prima donna, and takes things into her own hands. If things don't go right, she'll make them right. If things don't go her way, then she won't stay. I think if we weren't friends then she wouldn't be in my movies. At these thoughs, I sometimes start thinking to recast her as Carlotta. She would have no trouble getting into character.

"Answer our question first. Where is the manager and tell us how to get there? This is urgent, and we have no time to waste," Savannah told them with a stubborn tone. Her expression was hard as well. It gave the impression, don't stall us, we don't have time.  
I took a step back. I've seen that face before, but it was when we were still in America. One of the crew members was annoying her, and it did not go well. If I hadn't got there in time, I think that she would have thrown him over the railing and onto the set. She already had him hanging by his feet when I looked up. "Ms. Reagan, get Greg back on his feet before he crashes down on somebody." I remember telling her walking up where she was. I got him down but he still has the scar on his heel.

Savannah held the expression, along with one man's coat, and the other man was slowly backing out of the scene. They both looked cross, and unbreakable, but at a point, the man gave into her request. He sighed before he said, "If you will follow me Madames, then I will show you towards the manager's office."  
I went along, trailing after them. I must admit that Savannah knows how to get these things running. There's no arguing with that. I was the last one in the room, but as I left, something wasn't right. Something sent a chill down my spine, no, someone.

**Please review, there's more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" roared the manager, Armand. Hilarious to me considering a "certain" book I read. He was reading the terms I had written.

"How are we to accept these unreasonable terms. It's insanity that's what this is. Do you even think about these things in here?" he continued. I was a bit confused about this. More than confused, upset. I spent twelve HOURS thinking and writing down reasonable terms. What was wrong with them? I would never put down anything insane, because I really want this. I nervously reached out to take the terms from the table Armand slapped them down on.

I looked at the terms on the paper, but it wasn't my hand writing. In fact, a lot of my terms have been erased and replaced by insane terms. I see what Armand meant. #4. Savannah Reagan will be able to do whatever she wishes on set even with manager's disapproval.

I should have known. Savannah sat in her seat uncomfortably from what I could tell. She knew what was coming, and she didn't want it to. Who else would have written this besides her? Who? Freezing into place, I got that uncomfortable chill again, but I thought I heard the faintest chuckle along with it.

"Monsieur if you will excuse us for one moment, I need to settle affairs with Madame Reagan. Please do not leave the room." I told him. I can't tell you how many times I use nineteenth century vocabulary when I'm nervous or angered. I gestured towards Savannah to meet me in the corridor. She got up nervously as she walked out.

When we got out there, I slammed the door and shot her my signature death glare. I use it to ward off annoying people and tell people I mean business. Who could blame her for backing up a few steps as I walked slowly up to her with that face. "Do tell me why you rewrote my terms Savannah?" I asked her straining to control my voice.

Her expression was nervous but blank. Very different from her usual happy, stubborn face she wears."I didn't do it." she said.

"Who else would?'

"Not me, and don't tell me I did."

"Don't lie to me Savannah. Most of these are about you getting the royal treatment."

"Are you accusing me?"

I stood tall and nodded. This annoyed me, Savannah probably wrote it to annoy me, but this was unnerving. She wrote it right before our meeting, and I wasn't going to put up with it.  
Even though I towered over Savannah, doesn't mean that things were easy going for us. As I said before, do not argue with Savannah. It won't end well, because, next thing I knew, we were both on the floor, I looked like Doc Brown with brown hair, and Savannah had a bruise on her face.

"Ok... let's stop fighting..and get this show on the road." she said after a moment of sitting there trying to acknowledge what just happened. I nodded. Fighting won't help right now. Armand was still in there and there was still a chance that we could do this.

He was shocked at our apperances but before he could question, I put up a hand and said, "I don't want to dicuss it right now. Here are the real terms..." I told him MY terms finally. I'm thinking that he heard what happened in the corridor, who doesn't hear screaming. He nodded and acknowledged the terms. This time he didn't get angry at us, and I was able to finish without interruption.

To top it off, Savannah pushed it by saying, "We'll offer to work in the opera house for three months on us." Of course this couldn't be easy; she never makes it easy. It's the hard way or the highway now. Past the point of no return.

Armand carefully looked back and forth from us. He looked like a spectator in a tennis game for that moment as his eyes darted left and right. From looking at Savannah with her scary, big grin to me standing there with a straight face, I could tell that he was at war with his self on what to do. It was a complex choice after all.

At this point, I was afraid of what Armand was going to say. If he regected this time, Savannah was going to blow. She never gets regected on anything at all. I even heard her once say that she would demolish the opera house, and I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to so with regection.

Armand sat in silence watching us. There was a massive battle going on in his head from the looks of him. Her massaged his temple for a moment. Guessing that we gave him a stressful headache. "Ok Madames, I'm sorry, BUT...

**Please hang in there everybody. Erik will be in here in the later chapters I promise you. Please Review to tell me how I'm doing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any other movies, books, ext that will be mentioned in this fan fiction. The only things I own are Taylor and Savannah. I based them off my friend and I who have the same names as my characters.**

It was official about Monsieur Armand's decision. We were in an agreement! He thought that the movie would bring the opera house more attention. It would make the Opera Populaire more popular.

We signed and sealed the contract and shook hands. "I will agree to this and your terms. Now the hours allowed for your film are after rehearsals and before show times never during that time. It will be an utter distraction towards us all." Armand told us. This wasn't going to be easy, and it will take forever to get this thing filmed, but some time is better than no time, right? "Now, if you wish, tomorrow, you may tour the opera house and familiarize yourselves where everything is located. I'm sure you will need to. Now if that is all, then I really must get back to business. It was a pleasure meeting you two. Au Revoir Madame Cunningham and Reagan."

With that, Savannah and I walked out of there filled with exitement and thrill. For six years I have been writing the script for my movie, and now I can finally film it.

The two men who "greeted" us when we arrived escorted us towards my car. It wasn't a bit awkward at all this time, but they still glanced at us briefly time after time. When we reached the doors, they bid us farewell, but one didn't leave it at that. He said with a smirk, "Oh and don't foget that we with you luck trying to film with the opera ghost!" A round of laughter followed. It continued until it was muffled by the I looked worried and Savannah saw it.

Savannah rolled her eyes, "C'mon Taylor, don't listen to them. He doesn't exist and you know that." I shook my head out of my thoughts. For a second, a spike of anger shot through me, but left as fast as it came. Savannah left my side to get in my car, a DeLorean dmc-12.

I just stood there staring at the door the men entered through. I felt silly for a moment, juat standing there doing nothing but stare at a door. There was nothing to worry about. Was there? Everything was fine but I had frozen when I heard, "Leave and never come back." a voice said. It scared me to a point where I couldn't move. I couldn't tell you even today what was running in the back of my mind. One thing I could tell you though, the voice was inside of it. "or suffer the consequences." That was the last thing I heard before I snapped back into realty. My blood had run cold, but it was summer time. I just stood there trying to get warm, but hardly working.

Savannah brought it all back to me. She didn't seem concerned but I bet if she saw my expression at the moment, then she would be. My eyes were bulging and my mouth parted slightly.  
"Hey Doc!" she shouted from the car. My hair was still a wreck from our "friendly disagreement" earlier. "We don't have time right now, we have some heavy stuff to take care of." I turned around to see Savannah in the driver's seat honking the horn.

"Get out of meh car Mcfly." I shouted back at her while walking towards My car. "before I send you back to the past." She just laughed at that. It really wasn't funny, but it's nice to break tension after an awful moment.  
I got in the car an dealt with the "heavy duty" she was talking about. "Alright enough Back to the Future stuff. Remember that we're here to film The Phantom of the Opera." I scolded her. Even with that she just nodded and kept grinning.

Now that I look at her, I somewhat feel bad for bruising her face. With just one whack, I turned her entire left cheek a purplish black. Now was a nice time to apologize. "Savannah, I'm sorry for bruising your face like that. I guess that things got too out of hand. That made my really upset."  
She was still grinning after I said it. Now she was in a good mood, but I wonder what she is going to say. If she's not in her diva mood then she's in her corny, insane mood. That's not much better! "I accept your apology, and I'm sorry for rubbing your head into the rug until you looked like Doc. It's ironic that you have a DeLorean isn't it?" I had it coming. Ever since I bought the DeLorean she has been trying to tie things from the Back to the Future movie and into real life.

We just cruised in the car for while trying to find a nice hotel. We mainly sat in silence until I remembered to call the cast. Keeping them waiting this long would usually mean negative things. "Hey Savannah, will you grab my phone. The cast have probably stop gathered around the phone by now."  
She handed me the phone and I dialed for Edward James, The guy who will be the Phantom in the movie.  
"Hey Tay, I'm sorry that you didn't get it but-"  
"Edward we got the opera house" I shot at him with venom in my voice.  
"Oh.. Um, Well This, This is embarrassing. Congratulations."  
"Thanks, be sure to tell the others and that get down here quick. We're filming next week"  
"What are you and Savannah gonna do until then?"  
"Explore the opera house. Explore until we get underground."

** Taylor looks like she's hunting for trouble. The next chapter is when they go out and find it. What will go down because she refuses the Phantom's order's? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Here is chapter four everybody. We finally got the Phantom in this chapter, so I hope that I hadn't stalled in bringing him in too long.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but Taylor and Savannah**

Savannah and I got to explore the opera house the next day. Nothing too important to note as we prepared. It was when we got there when things got interesting. All was good until we had a race for life.

While we drove to the the opera house, we were both silent. Not a word going in or while going. We were just so excited about it. How would you feel if you were to work in the opera house hm? My heart was racing just thinking about everything that we would see. Going behind the scenes and on the stage. The stage..the theater! It was the theater that I wanted to see most of all. The splendor of what I had only seen in movies.

The actual ride just took fifteen minutes, but, you know what happens when your anxious, it seemed like an hour. We only started to talk as we parked. Savannah asked me, "What do you think that we'll see?" I looked at her with an expression of uncertainty. I tried to answer her. I spoke what I thought. "I don't know. I only know of a few rooms in the opera house. The main enterance, ballet quarters, theater, backstage and the dressing rooms. I KNOW there has to be more than that. The entire building has seventeen floors.

We entered the opera house in same fashion as we did yesterday. Only this time, we weren't in a race for time, Savannah was in a...better... mood, and the two men from before weren't here today. In fact, the manager himself greeted us at the door.

"Bonjour Madames, I'm glad that you could make it today. I shall accompany you for a tour for only one round. I'm terribly busy at the moment so I only have time for a quick tour. Although, If you wish, after the tour you can go back and seen anything that you wish to see again." he told us with a grin. We both grinned back at him. I saw Savannah's eyes light up when he was finished. He made a gesture for us to follow him as he said, "Shall we?"

We followed him throughout the opera house. Every room was was much more grand than the last. They had exquisite details in every form of art in the opera house. The movies don't even compare to seeing it in real life. We saw every room I had heard of and, as expected, some I've never even heard of before.

We walked around seeing the astonishing rooms for a while, but the best was last. I had picked up that along the way, he was showing us everything from least to best. We were strolling along backstage at the moment. "As you can see, the stagehands operate up there and this area we are standing in, is where preparations are made for our next performance." Armand stated.  
I looked around at everything that was going on. Indeed, not much was different from the backstage area than I expected. "We are in backstage now," I thought. "The theater is close by."

Armand said to us to follow him. I only noticed what we were standing by when I looked closely. It was quite dark backstage, and nobody was there. I assumed that it was a day when everybody was off. We were standing behind the curtains. I quickly inhaled when I realized this.

"Now behind this curtain, is the rest of the stage and the entire theater," Armand told us with a grin. He walked over to a place where ropes were assembled, and with a flick of the wrist, he revealed to us the famous theater.

It instantly took my breath away. The theater was as grand as I could possibly dream of. Footlights aligned the stage lines, but, this being modern times, they had lightbulbs instead of candles. The boxes aligned in perfect order with their numbers printed on them. I looked from 1...2...3...4.. I stopped. My eyes landed on box five. I immediately started thinking about the Phantom of the Opera. The box could have the most perfect view of them all.

It was one of the center boxes, yet, it didn't look very well lit. Hah, I couldn't even see the velvet curtains the other boxes have. It was, indeed, queer looking, but it was once the Opera Ghost's box. How could I have expected any less?

I snapped back into realty and drew attention to the ceiling. The chandelier was hanging from it in all its glory. It appeared to be made of cristal and gold. No matter how you make something look like the Paris Opera, the chandelier is never changing.

Monsieur Armand looked at his watch as Savannah and I were looking at the different parts of the theater. He gasped at the time when he saw how late it was. "If you excuse me madmoiselles, I must get back to my office. As I said before, you may look at anything else again, but please don't go into the cellars. You may get lost down there." were his final words before hastily retreating towards his office.

"It's marvelous isn't it Savannah?" I questioned her. She just simply replied with a nod. I slipped back into the backstage area and Savannah followed.

"Ooh I wonder what this stuff does?" she said looked towards some ropes, pulleys and levers. I shot a look at her but she was overwhelmed by curiosity to be bothered. She started pulling different things and they were doing different actions. I began to be concerned. "Savannah, I don't think that you should touch those." I told her with a slightly irritated voice.

"It's alright now, c'mon. We're the only ones in the theater at this time." she reponded. I knew that she was right, but I just had a feeling that we were being watched. As if someone can see somewhere, but can't be seen.

She had moved on from the ropes, and for a moment I was relieved. Then it ended as quick as it came. She had just walked over to the levers now. Who nows what those would do? "Savannah I really must protest!" I almost yelled at her. A little bit of an accent slipped into it.

"What could possibly happen here?"

"You pull the wrong lever and.."

"Why would they put something here that's dangerous?" I stopped right there with our argument. I still couldn't help but feel like something isn't right.

She stopped at a single, red lever. "Savannah, please." I stopped her. I want on the brink of her nerves. She gave me a hard expression and put two fingers on the lever. "Lighten up Taylor. What could happen with a simple little lev-" before she could finish her sentence, she pulled the lever and in an instant she was sucked down into a secretly hidden trap door under the floor where she was standing.

I was scared and shocked at the sight. My friend just fell far through a trap door. Before I could do anything I had to be sure that she was alright. "Savannah? Are you ok?" I asked staring down into darkness. "I'm alright. I didn't fall THAT far."

I let go of the breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. Atleast she didn't fall far. I couldn't help it. I started giggling. Unfortunately, the laughs echoed down the passage beneath me. "Taylor? Are you? YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME!" Her voice echoed up to me. I really couldn't help it. Sure, it wasn't appropriate for the situation. Really, she just got herself stuck in a trap door passage. "I'm sorry," I said still laughing away the last giggles.

"I just knew that was going to happen. I told you not to mess with that stuff," I told her. Although you couldn't see her, you could almost hear her arms crossing. I'm lucky that I'm not down there with her, or I don't know what she would do. "Now that you're done laughing at me, can you get me out of here?" she questioned.  
I had to get her out; I couldn't just leave her down there. The question was how? I looked around to see if I could use anything. I didn't see anything else but rope to use. Iwalked over to where there was some unused rope and grabbed it. Savannah doesn't have much arm strength, so I would have to go down there and get her.

"Ok, Savannah I'm going to toss this down to you and hold it while I climb down."

"Alright, be careful."

"I will," I said while tying the rope to a heavy object. I thought that it would stand for us long enough for us to get out. I took hold of the rope and took a deep breath. Then, I descended down the trap door. I seemed that it was further down than I expected.

It was pitch black down there and the only light was coming from the backatage light. My eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, but I couldn't see well at all. What was the worst part was that when my feet toughed the ground, The trap door closed and snapped the rope with it.

"Oh man, that's not good." Savannah's voice came out of the darkness beside me. Now it's dark, the rope's been cut and the trap door is many feet above us, closed. I tried to think for a moment. How did all of this happen? Why did all of this happen? After a few seconds of thought, I remember that Savannah had a flashlight.

"Savannah give my your flashlight. There has to be another way out." I told her. She reached into her purse, turned the flashlight on and handed it to me. We started walking down a passage that we saw to our right.  
...

We walked through the passage for thirty minutes! Not one sign of elevation or stairs. Impatience was starting to settle into Savannah as well. That is a bad combination with Savannah. I though that it couldn't get any worse than this. I was VERY wrong. It was already bad and it got worse in a hurry.

There was a presence somewhere around us, but, yet again, we couldn't see it. "Something isn't right here," I said as we came to a halt. Savannah rolled her eyes at me. Does she actually think that I'm joking? "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. If you are, then that's crazy. He never existed then and he doesn't exist now. How could you think that?" She went on nagging about the Opera Ghost never exising. I wasn't listening to any of it.

"Madame, do you really belive that?!" a strong voice echoed around us. Our eyes widened around us. This was a frightening moment for us both. Savannah didn't belive that it was him at first. "Who are you really? You can stop now. I'll never belive in the opera ghost." she spoke to the walls around us.  
The voice simply started laughing around us. His laughing grew louder as it closed in upon both of us.

"Of course, but will you belive me if I show you," his voice paused for a second. He was the real Phantom and I knew it. He is unpredictable, but what came next after his did this one thing is certain.  
At the pause, we heard a sort of "smack" in front of us. It was like the sound of a whip against flesh. It was afraid to look, but I pointed the flashlight where the sound was coming from.  
There was a punjab lasso hanging in front of us.

"This?" his voice finished. Savannah was barely frightened at this, because she's seen one bedore, even someone else tie it before. Me. But I couldn't tell her at the moment that I can tie a gallow not a punjab lasso.

Savannah didn't even shiver. If anything, she was infuriated by this. She was never threatened before now and she's not going to let this "impersonator" as she called him, get away with it. She just wanted to see him, and that was a grand mistake.

"Come out where I can see you, why don't ya?!" She screeched as the darkness. "It will be you're greatest folly, but I'm already here." He replied. I jumped after he said that and started, slowly, pointing the flashlight in different directions, but Savannah just stood there looking at the ceiling.  
Then the flashlight found him. He was a dark figure dressed entirely in black, except for his white mask. It was a half mask from the movie and musical. Savannah looked at the direction I had stopped pointing the light to. Our eyes widened before I dropped the flashlight. The glass ahattered and the light went out.

Savannah screamed the most perfect horror movie scream that I had ever heard. It was louder than a movie theater's stereo if you laid your ear on it. Mostly because she was standing beside me. Savannah dashed away taking my arm.

We both were running one after another. We kept frequently glancing behind us, because of somebody, THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS CHASING US. Now we are blindly running through stairs and passages until I found the possible way out. I led her down the passage until I saw what I was looking for.

The mirror.

"Down here Savannah. Help me open this." I told her trying to open the mirror. We were clawing away at the one sided mirror, but it wouldn't budge. We backed up a little bit. I looked at Savannah and she looked back at me. "I..I think that we're trapped, Taylor" Savannah stated with worry scattered in her voice. I had an idea; If we hurry and get out of this passage mabe..

My thoughts stopped, and the Phantom was coming down the passage. My arms slammed down to my sides and I thought, "PERFECT TIMING ERIK, PERFECT TIMING."

For every step he took, Savannah took two steps back. I just stood there staring at him until Savanah dragged me back. For one second our eyes locked. Anger flooded his two tone eyes. I can't explain how I felt about this. So many mixed feeling all at one time. Fear was the main one.

His hands grabbed his punjab lasso. Savannah and I stiffened together. This was a terrible situation, and no way out.

He threw the lasso over one of us.

**Ooh, who do you think is the one who got lassoed? Next chapter will be up soon. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter for you guys, and I've made them longer now! I think that my cousins stole my Erik for a few days? I don't know but they were tossing what looked like a white Frisbee out side. Weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any other movie/ect. Mentioned here**

It was _me._

He would have gotten Savannah but I interfered. While we sat there petrified, I was only able to do one thing. It was involuntary. Right as he slung the lasso at her I literally jumped in front of her and yelled, "NO!" Everything was going in slow motion, but I was along with it.

The lasso slid under my chin, and I was dragged away with my heels being the only thing touching the ground. I just caught a brief glance at Savannah. She was in complete shock, but her face grew expressionless as I was dragged into the shadows. Her legs grew limp and she collapsed onto the ground.

Now my nerves were kicking in along with my wits. I was suffocating and my friend just fainted before she could help me, and I was running out of air. I thought fast of the only thing that I could do. I couldn't scream, her was blocking my wind pipe. Time to start kicking. In attempt to kick only made the lasso tighten. I should have learned when experimenting with a gallow that struggling only makes it worse.

My escape failed drastically. I was feeling light headed; I couldn't breathe. The lasso was just way too tight. My vision was blurring. There just wasn't enough time. I can't hold on if I could just...

Erik's POV.

The girl I had the punjab around struggled slightly, but, of course, it only collapsed into her neck even more. I stopped walking to see what she would do, but kept a firm hold of lasso. She stopped struggling by now. She must have realized by now that it made it worse.

She looked up at me with pleading eyes. They were glinted with fear, but there was something else in there. I can't describe what else I saw, because she gently closed them, but she still had strength.

I had just realized who this girl is. I saw her for the first time as she was heading towards the manager's office, and I swiftly snatched a piece of loose parchment with writing on it.

These were terms for her to be able to use the opera house. This sent me into a rage. I couldn't have some filmmaker and her camera crew in here while we weren't doing rehearsals or shows. It would distract people even if there're off work. I didn't want her to be using the theater either. Too many things that she could discover.

I rewrote the terms in a way that looked as if that "Savannah" wrote the terms to meet her own demands. Even with that the girl still got to work in MY opera house. The manager would never refuse her after what she offered. Even when I wrote them a letter saying to get those girls out of my theater.

The next day they toured the opera house, and I kept them under my watch. The tour ended as i hoped that it would, with neither of the girls looking in places they shouldn't be, but then the manager left them alone.

I watched as the brunette looked at the theater with wonder glinted in her eyes. She must have never seen anything like my opera house before. The blonde girl was very keen on the leavers and pulleys. She was pulling every single one of them. I was not amused by this. Apparently the other girl was worried about her. She had warned her not to pull them...twice! She had what was coming to her as she fell through the trap door. I couldn't let them wander down there, I know what was down there that they could find.

I took after them to see what they would do and then this happened. The brunette jumped in front of the blonde and got caught. Ah, but, she was the main reason for their "film" and it wouldn't go unnoticed if their director went missing at the opera house. I couldn't kill her.

I lifted the lasso off of her neck, and she immediately started gasping for breath. She laid with her knees and one hand on the ground, she used the other to hold her throat. She started coughing very hard as well. She stood in the same position for a moment. After that, in the same position, she threw me a soft glare. I thought that she mouthed the words "thank you" before collapsing to the floor. Having two people faint in less than five minutes is a new record.

This was worse than before. Here in my possession I have two people who have fainted in the labyrinths and I knew neither of their names. I would have to take the director, but if the actress wakes in bed, then she might not remember. I decided to take the director back first before the actoress.

I had laid her in the swan bed that was once meant for- I won't say that name. I won't even THINK about it ever again. It has been horrible since she had left. It haunts me everyday. There wasn't a moment that I hadn't thought about her. This was the first time I was distracted from my thoughts since then. This girl distracted me, and she had a haunting resemblance to Christine. Haunting, but her hair is less curled than her's.

I dealt with the other girl swiftly. Her face still looked shocked even after she fainted in front of the mirror. She was pale as well, but the brunette, probably from a mixture of fright and lack of oxygen, looked as white as milk.

I took the girl to the Ballet quarters, where she would wake to her first day on the job. What happened a few moments ago will either be forgotten or looked as by a dream. To hide my tracks, I slipped a note onto a mirror framing the director's handwriting.

Dear Savannah,

Don't worry about me, I have just gone to explore the city and you slept late. I didn't want to wake you so I left on my own. I'll be back in a few days. There's just too much to see in one day!

-T

I returned back to my "home" I guess it what you could call it, to find the young director no longer asleep, but rummaging through lair. She was looking at the opera house model that I had, but her attention was quickly drawn away to one of my masks.

Great, she has found one of them. It was one of my porcelain half masks, but she picked it up as if it were to break at the slightest touch. She was gently caressing the front, and I grew infuriated at her. She had no right to see my belongings. I interrupted the silence by speaking to her.

Taylor's POV.

I awoke in the darkness with a gasp and bolted upright from... a bed? Sitting there in the darkness, I was thinking, "What in the world is going on in here?" There was no light around me. If I closed my eyes, it would be brighter than it is now. I sat there breathing heavily until me eyes slightly adjusted to my surroundings.

I looked around me. There wasn't much to see but a few books, sheet music, a music box with a small monkey on top- wait a moment. That music box, it... It can't be. That music box looks exactly like the one from Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera. I got out of the bed and looked at the entire room.

The swan bed. I was laying in the swan bed.

I knew what this room was. This was the room the phantom brought Christine when she fainted. The very same room, but that's not possible- is it? The Phantom of the Opera, wasn't just a fictional story. I had felt all along that it was true, and know here I am. Memories flooded my mind about last night. Savannah, the Phantom...the Punjab Lasso. He didn't kill me, but why?

I walked out of the room to find that the lake was on my left side, and on the right was everything that the Phantom had in the movie. I couldn't believe my eyes, and yet this didn't feel like a dream. I walked around his lair. There were things that I recognize, the organ (the most obvious one) the Phantom's model opera, but there were two things missing, The Phantom and his gondola boat.

"He must be doing something right now," I concluded. He should come back soon, and I didn't want him to be angered if I'm looking around. Then I would get the receiving end of his infamous temper.

I was about to leave the room and go back to the other until something caught my eye. It was reflecting the light off of the candles and white. Looking down at it I saw one of his half masks.

I carefully reached down and picked the piece of porcelain up, and gently stroked it. It was cold to the touch, so somebody mustn't of used it in a while. "GREAT SCOTT!" I thought. "This really isn't a dream this is real." It was a whole lot to take in, but this overwhelming sensation was replaced with fear before long.

"What do you think that you're doing," the Phantom's voice called, ringing throughout the stone walls of the lair. I automatically stiffened at the sound of his voice. He was obviously angered by me. If he had spoken any louder I might have dropped the mask, which would shatter on the hard ground.

I didn't reply to him, but that only made him more upset. He said with a more forceful voice, "What are you doing out here!" You're really in for it now Taylor, a voice called to me in the back of my head. I turned around slowly, the Phantom was standing right next to me. He was a few inches taller than me.

I was prepared to answer, but I took too long. He snatched the mask out of my hands. "You will NEVER touch this again. Ever! I had better not catch you looking through my things again! UNDERSTAND?" He hurriedly snapped. There's one thing to cross off my to-do list.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked breathlessly. My heart was pounding through my chest as I awaited for his answer. He sighed before answering, "I had just wrapped my Punjab Lasso around your neck and you had fainted, so before I returned you, I had to make sure that you weren't in a coma or worse. Now, you cannot return." My eyes widened at the last sentence. "What do you mean? Can't I just leave?" I asked

"I can't let you leave. You know that I'm down here, and you'll tell somebody else who will attempt to rid of me. I cannot let that happen." He told me. His sentence started as I was finishing my last word. It was my turn to get upset. "You just can't trust someone to hold your secret," I told him, and it wasn't a question. It was a statement. He was angered yet again by this. "I can't trust anyone! I've learned that long ago! If you trust somebody, then they'll betray you someday! I can't and won't trust anyone every again!" He yelled at me.

How could I stay here? He really angered me at this moment, so I cast him my signature death glare. He cast one back. If you were there and you compared our glares, then you might have said that mine pales compared to him. It is the complete truth! His glare is terrifying, and mine didn't last. His eyes were a cold, icey color. One eye was blue and the other was green, so how could I overpower him?

I stormed back into "my room?" This was very confusing, not to mention that I can't remember that much besides a trap door, lots of running, and Savannah. Savannah, oh no she fainted in front of the mirror back there. I wonder what has happened to her; is she still alive? At that moment, I heard a very loud scream from I don't know how many floors up. I guess that answers my question; nobody can scream like that but Savannah.

Savannah's POV:

Taylor and I were just becoming friends. Was this a flashback, or is this a dream? I was in the moment that I was eavesdropping on Taylor and Cheyenne's conversation. Cheyenne saw that she had some designs. "You're drawings are pretty," she said to twelve year old Taylor. "What are they?" She continued.

Taylor's face gave an eerie grin at her words. She explained, "They're character designs for my movie." I couldn't ignore what she said. She was making a movie and I didn't want to miss out. I struggled to contain my words, "Movie what movie? Can I be in it?"

Taylor looked shocked as I took the character designs from her hands. I didn't give her him to answer. I looked through all of the designs until I stumbled across the one that I liked the most. Christine Daae, was written in Taylor's careful handwriting. I needed to know something, "What's the name of this movie?"

"The Phantom of the Opera"

Then the room went dark. Everything around us faded away until the only things that were there was Taylor and me. She had a possessed look on her face as the stared at me. This isn't the Taylor that I know.

She gestured for me to follow. I had no choice but to obey; my legs refused to stop moving. What kind of dream, no, nightmare is this?! Before long, Taylor started singing a strange song in a eerie tone

_Come along and follow us_  
_Come and follow faster_  
_Come along and follow us_  
_Come and meet the master_

_Hurry up and follow us_  
_Hurry if you care to_  
_Soon the dark will swallow us_  
_Follow if you dare to._

With those last words, I fell, yet again, without Taylor. It felt like falling through the trap door again, but farther. Down and down I went, never seeing any light or ground, but ground hit hard what felt like a thousand feet. Throughout that time, I was screaming until my lungs gave out and I hit the ground.

It was frostbite cold there. Is you stuck me on the north pole it would be warmer. The ground I fell on was solid concrete, but I couldn't see it. I felt like I should just lay there and wait until this was over. It wouldn't be over just yet.

As I lay there, Taylor's possessed voice rang out and repeatedly said, "He's coming. He's coming." I tried to reply, but my words wouldn't come. All I could do is mouth the word "who?" My lips were frozen, and I felt nailed to the ground. Did I really want to know? Definitely not.

My question was answered, nonetheless. From a distance away, I saw a figure's outline in the darkness. Even though a person was here, I didn't want to get any closer. There was something about this person that I didn't like. When he neared me, I noticed that I didn't recognize him. He held something high in the air.

I said, more choked out, "please, please." This was the most horrible nightmare ever. He wasn't lowering the weapon he had. That was when her struck my head with what he had.

I woke up screaming.

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I hope that you all can forgive me. To answer one Reviewer's question that "little rhyme" from the last chapter was part of the song Beautiful from Love Never Dies.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own POTO? If I did, why would I FanFiction my own movie? Think.**

Savannah's POV...again:

Fear was rushing throughout me, and I was trembling like crazy. That dream really upsetting, plus, I had no remember of what happened last. I couldn't remember going into the ballet dormitories. We were still in the opera...wait... Where was Taylor? She would never leave me like this!

I bolted upright and ran towards the door. It wasn't until I grabbed the handle until I saw the note hanging off of the mirror. Cautiously, I grabbed the note to see what it said. Taylor really used her best handwriting for this. It was so good that it was queer. In fact, the whole thing was really odd. How long could it take to your a single town? I needed to talk to somebody. Anybody.

As I reached for the door knob, there was a knock on the door. I backed up a little and straightened up before replying. "Come in," I said. The knob turned and slowly, the door opened ever so slowly. Emerging out of the door was a young man dressed formally. He had deep green eyes, sandy brown hair, and stood taller than me by quite a few inches.

"Pardon the intrusion miss, but I thought that I should introduce myself to the ones who will film here in my father's opera house. My name is Dustin Armand, and you are?" He asked with a lovely smile. I stared at him blankly for a second, but realizing what I was doing I blinked and said, "Hello monsieur, I am Savannah Reagan, and I am the lead actress in my friend, Taylor Cunningham's, new movie."

"Ah yes the director. Where is Mademoiselle Cunningham right now? I would like to speak with her." He said while looking around the room. I figured that he looked like a nice guy. Why keep the truth away? "She's not here right now, but she left a note saying that she will be back in a few days," I told him.

His smile faded almost instantly and replaced with a frown. It looked like he forced his self to say, "So, she left the opera house alone?"

"Yes"

"That's not good. She shouldn't have left alone."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Paris isn't a safe place to be by yourself. I hope that she doesn't go to the wrong parts of the city"

"I'm sure that she's going to be fine. It's not like she's underground somewhere."

Taylor's POV:

I was so bored.

I was stuck in the bedroom, and I was afraid to go out because of phantom there. He was playing the organ...hard. The sounds echoed through the solid wood door, and filled the room. There was hardly anything interesting in the room, actually anything at all. There was the bed, a dresser perhaps? A lot of loose papers and books were scattered about. The books were in French, so no fun there.

I sat down on the bed and groaned. There was a thought in my head, and I was wondering if anybody was looking for me. If Savannah was awake, then she should be curious of where she is by now. This wasn't right. I needed to do something or boredom would kill me.

I looked to my right to see a velvet red curtain. I rose to my feet and walked over to it. With a flick of my wrist, I tore the curtain away to reveal a grand piano. It was as black as the night and shaped like a baby grand. I figured, "why not?" I sat down on the bench and played the first thing that came to my mind.

Music of the Night

I could play the song with ease. It was one of my most favorite to play, but sometimes I get so caught up, that I don't pay attention to the things around me very well. If I did, then I would have noticed that the organ music stopped playing during the middle of the song.

My hands were gliding across the piano, and my expression was relaxed. I think that I might have grinned during one part, because what happened was a real blur now. As my song started to end, that's when I realized that I wasn't alone.

"How do you know that?!" Erik snapped at me. I jumped at his voice and spun around quickly kicking my bag over in the process. The books inside- how did I forget about them? Hmp.. Probably wanted to do something creative- spilled out. I had The Hunger Games, Frankenstein, Dracula, ande, oh no, The Phantom of the Opera. My heart started throbbing through my chest. I tried to pick them up, but he shot me a glare and pinned my to the wall.

He slowly picked up the books and looked through them one by one. His hand suddenly stopped as he found the book. My breathing quickened greatly as he flipped through the pages of my book, and I was hoping that he didn't reach the end. My hopes were not fulfilled.

Many people know that I was heartbroken at the end of the last chapter before the epilogue, but what they do not know is that I shed a single tear on the last word. It was now blurred a little bit, but you can still read it. I sometimes find myself mumbling the words, "poor unhappy Erik" at the end of it.

He was surprisingly calm at this, and he pointed the book to where I could see it. The tear stain easily visible through the brilliantly white paper. Trembling, I looked at the paper, and then looked back up to Erik's scowling face. "Care to give an explanation?" He said simply.

I opened my mouth and hesitated for a minute, but his patience was wearing thin. I had to speak, and I knew that he would not be pleased.

One very long tale about the Phantom later.

"...and that's how there is a book about you with me knowing the song, Music of the Night, on the piano," I concluded. Throughout my tale, he remained quiet, and only nodding when I paused to see if he understood. Now was the time for him to speak.

"I am very infuriated about people knowing that much about me, but I will contain it for now. Tell me, how did you come across all of this?"

"I don't know if I want to answer that."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"It will save your life"

"Ok! One story about how I found this coming up! You see, I would have never found this if it wasn't for my previous favorite movie, Sweeney Todd. While looking up videos about it on YouTube, I'll explain that later, I came across this animated show called "The Chronicles of Sweeney Todd." **Remind me to Punjab the creator, my fellow phans.** I decided to watch it, and ended up watching all of them. They were an insult to everything that they parodied, and your story was one of them." I began, but stopped for a second when I saw him grip his Punjab Lasso when I mentioned the part about insulting. It would be best if I hurried that along.

"That show introduced me to your story, and it seemed as if you were the only one with brains on there. After I saw the show, I saw the movie, and from the moment of the Overture, I loved it." I quickly finished.

He sat there in thought for a moment, trying to let it all sink in. He stood up and offered me a hand so I could get up. I took it and he continued talking, "Normally, people like you would be dead by now-"

I sarcastically stated, "That makes me feel wonderful."

"Please let me finish before you try my patience. You are not dead because you show some potential. I'm not saying that you're astounding at the piano, but I can help you become it. We shall have a lesson everyday in the afternoon starting tomorrow. I must warn you that I don't fully trust you, so don't expect much. I shall call you when dinner is ready." He said, and walked away.

I didn't feel like playing the piano after what happened, so I went back to the bedroom to read some of the books that I own. Erik was far gone by the time I decided that, so I collected my books alone and sat on top of the bed. For a funny reason, I picked up the Hunger Games and started reading it. Don't you love the feeling you get when you kick back, relax, and read a good book? I do.

I could get lost in a book for hours, and not return fully afterwards. Hardly anything will snap me out of it, and I can name them on my fingers. There is one thing that snaps me out of it immediately, and that is the sound of an impatient Phantom yelling at you to come over for dinner. "Mademoiselle Cunningham! Do you want dinner at all?!" He screeched.

My flow of thought was cut off and I hurried over to where his voice was coming from. Through the stony floor I walked through, I ended up in a formal dining room with Erik. The food was spread out across the table, and there was only one plate. I looked up at his annoyed expression and wondered how many times he called my name. Too many from the looks of it.

"My apologies Monsieur, but I wasn't in my own head for a moment," I explained. He grunted in response and cut a slice of turkey onto my plate. I sat down on one side, and he sat on the other. It was obvious that he wasn't going to eat, so I didn't question it for the slight possibility of getting snapped at after angering him.

We sat in an awkward silence for a little bit, but the only sound was of me cutting the meat on my plate and the fork. I thought of us, perhaps, conversing in small talk and I started it. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked. He pulled out his pocket watch and replied, "It's almost ten o'clock. Do you wish to retire for the evening?" He said. I wiped off my mouth and nodded.

He showed me where the bathroom was and handed me a flowing night gown. I went all the way down to the ankles and was colored in a light pink. The bottom of it was accented with musical notes in a stream, and, over all, it was quite lovely. I was going to ask where he got it and why, but I had a pretty good idea. I quickly got in and changed. The fatigue of what has happened in all today was setting in.

Without a second thought, I walked over to Erik and bid him good night. "Good night... Mademoiselle," he replied. Erik still didn't know my name, and, I guess, I'll tell him in time. We still didn't trust each other, and I was afraid that if I didn't get to bed, then I'd collapse onto the ground. Today was one roller coaster after another.

I got into the swan bed and closed my eyes, but sleep didn't come as quick as I thought. I just simply laid there, thinking. I reviewed what all had happened to me today. The reality came crashing down on top of me.

I had to live with the Phantom of the Opera.

**Next chapter SHOULD come soon. I really didn't like to leave people hanging. Reviews would help speed it up if you would, please, leave one. Thank You!**


End file.
